Je me suis égaré dans le temps et l'espace
by Albane
Summary: défi Poney Fringant n 48 : Les Vala tentent d'aider Gandalf à survivre au Balrog...


**Voici ma réponse au défi n° 48 du Poney Fringant. Thème : Un voyage dans le temps. J'espère que vous apprécierez !**

* * *

**Je me suis égaré dans le temps et l'espace**

**Les Vala :**

\- Les gars ? ... Les gars ? Euh, les gars ? On a un souci, là !  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Ben…comment dire…Y'a…Y'a Olorin qui est en train de mourir.  
\- Quoi ?!  
\- Ben …regardez !  
\- ah la vache, oui…ouh, c'est chaud, là. T'as pas vu venir ça avant ?  
\- Si tu crois que je passe mon temps à les regarder… J'ai d'autres choses à faire, moi !  
\- T'as autre chose à faire alors que c'est ton tour de garde ?  
\- Viens pas me parler des tours de garde, c'est pas souvent le tien…  
\- Bon, laissez-moi faire !  
\- Toi ? Laisse-moi rire !  
\- Attendez, les amis, on se calme, j'ai une idée !  
\- Mais non, tu vas faire pire que mieux !  
\- Euh…Faut qu'on se décide là, parce que ça y est…il est mort !

\- Oh flûte…Oh flûte ! Oooh flûte ! Ooooooooh flûte !  
-Tu m'as bousculé ! C'est de ta faute !  
\- Mais pourquoi vous avez essayé de vous mêler de ça ! Vous avez vu ce que vous m'avez fait faire ?  
\- Quoi, moi ? J'avais pas besoin de votre aide ! C'était complètement stupide de votre part…  
\- Ouais ben, moi, j'dis, vous auriez mieux fait de me laisser faire. Vous avez tout gâché !  
\- Vous êtes contents de vous ? Vous voyez ce que ça a donné d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour lui tous en même temps ? Pas jojo!

**Les Aigles:**

\- Eh ben, on aura tout vu ! Maintenant, ils nous prennent pour des cigognes…  
\- Ouiiiin ! Ouiiiin!  
\- Je vois pas à quoi il va pouvoir leur servir maintenant, mais bon, ils ont sûrement un plan, là-haut…  
\- Comment on fait pour le transporter ? On va plus pouvoir faire comme on avait l'habitude !  
\- Vous avez vu la quantité de bave qu'il produit ? Très peu pour moi !  
\- Oui, bon, bah, j'ai compris, je m'en charge !

**Galadriel, Celeborn :**

\- Je veux bien, moi, mais je préviens, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fait ça, moi.  
\- C'est sûr, plusieurs siècles !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?  
\- Rien ! Juste que depuis Celebrian, on ne s'est plus occupés d'un bébé, toi et moi !  
\- Celebrian, elle était si belle !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Ça ne se fait pas, de dire qu'un bébé n'est pas mignon !  
\- Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Et puis, on peut pas le laisser ! C'est Mithrandir, tout de même !  
\- On n'a qu'à dire qu'on le garde quelques mois le temps qu'il prenne en force et on le rend aux Aigles.  
\- D'accord. Après tout, il faudra bien qu'il accomplisse la tâche que lui ont dévolue les Vala.  
\- Ça me semble compromis, mais bon…

**Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas :**

\- Une dernière fois, vous êtes sûrs que c'est lui...  
\- Oui !  
\- Non, parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était en train de tomber dans le gouffre de Kazad-Dum…  
\- Ageuuuh ! Aaaah ah ha ahgeu ! Frrrrr ! Rrrr ! Heuuuuu !  
\- Oui, pour la trentième fois, mais là, c'est lui ! Il est revenu !  
\- Mais, vous croyez qu'il va beaucoup nous aider, comme ça ?  
\- Les Vala savent ce qu'ils font.  
\- Ouiiiiiin ! Ouiiiin ! Ouiiiiin !  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?  
\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je ne me suis jamais occupé d'un bébé, moi ! Et vous ?  
\- Il a peut-être faim ?  
\- On va pas l'allaiter…  
\- Non, certes ! Mais, sa mère ?  
\- Ouiiiiin ! Hinhinhinhouiiiiiin !  
\- La mère de Gandalf ?  
\- Ouais… Non, mais j'l'ai senti en le disant, que ça passait pas !  
\- Faut lui trouver une nourrice, alors ?  
\- Ouiiiiin ! Ouiiiin ! OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN !  
\- Euh, je crois pas qu'il y en ait beaucoup dans Fangorn…  
\- En tout cas, moi, je préviens, je le lange pas !

**Les Vala, Eru :**

\- Hum… toc toc ? ... Monsieur ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- Bonjour Monsieur, comment allez-vous, aujourd'hui ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Bon, vous savez qu'on vient pas vous embêter souvent…  
\- Et qu'on vous vient jamais vous déranger pour rien !  
\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
\- Eh bien, voilà : on a un genre de problème avec Olorin…  
\- Un « genre de problème » ?  
\- Il est un peu… hors d'usage.  
\- Moi, je dirais plutôt «pas au point »  
\- Je vous préviens, Olorin est le seul Maïa qui tient à peu près la route ! Si vous me l'avez abîmé…  
\- Attention, Monsieur, déjà il n'est pas mort ! Non, non, ça, nous avons bien réussi à le sauver.  
\- Y'a juste un truc qui a mal tourné…  
\- Soyez clairs, enfin !  
\- Il a trois mois, maintenant. C'est un bébé !  
\- Hé !  
\- Ben quoi, il voulait qu'on soit clair !  
\- Non mais c'est pas possible, ça ! Là, on atteint des sommets, vous vous en rendez compte quand même ?! On est à deux doigts de tout perdre et vous me faites un coup comme ça !  
\- C'est leur faute, monsieur, moi, j'avais une autre idée !  
\- Pffffff ! Bon, ok, je m'en charge ! Qu'est-ce que vous feriez sans moi ! Non, non ! Je veux rien entendre ! Vous déguerpissez !

**Les Ents :**

\- Deux cruches de notre eau, ils sont bien gentils, eux. On en a besoin nous aussi !  
\- Oui mais bon, enfin, vu d'où vient la demande, on peut pas trop se permettre de discuter !


End file.
